The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for charging and discharging batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,395 discloses the use of electrodes in catalytic processes. The main function of a catalyst is to provide a changed local structure that yields a site for a reaction to occur without the catalyst itself being consumed. The patent provides methods and apparatus for accomplishing this function, thereby increasing the overall efficiency of these processes with a minimum of manual replacement, overhaul or other method that requires removal e.g. for cleaning of the catalytic electrode from its functional environment.